Kyoji Yure
Kyoji Yure '(幽霊喬二 ''Yūrei Kyōji), also known as 'Ghostly Hero: Omen '(幽霊くヒーロー オメン Yūreiku Hīrō Omen), is one of the primary protagonists of Ghosty & Gassy: NC1-A. He is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. He is endearingly nick-named Ghosty (ゴスチ'' Gosuchi''). Appearance Kyoji is a young man of below average height, standing at roughly 166 cm tall, and his build is quite lean and flexible. His skin is pale and on occasion, rosy. He has relatively short, dark grey/black wavy hair that forms several tufts around the sides of his head, and a fringe comprised of overlapping tufts of hair. His eyes are round yet slightly wider than they are vertically long. His irises are teal, and his pupils white. While at school, Kyoji sports the typical U.A. school uniform with the light grey blazer with teal accents, a loosely tucked in white dress shirt, and a decently tied tie. His trousers are somewhat tight around his legs and ever so slightly too short. Kyoji wears low top black and white Vans for their comfort and because he can easily slip them on. His casual clothes are usually minimalist, featuring few block colours, mostly neutral. The Vans are his go-to even out in the streets, and he likes sweatshirts and track pants. Kyoji Yure's hero costume is comprised of a hooded jacket that ends just short of his belt line. It is made of a dark grey, light and comfortable, yet surprisingly durable material that is easy for Kyoji to bring with him when activated his Quirk, as is the case with the entirety of his costume. He wears a tungsten carbide mask that covers only his mouth and nose. The mask has breathing holes with small filters to avoid the risk of flying through toxic gases that he is impermeable to (specifically with Gassy's Quirk in mind). It is also boasts a useful built-in mechanism that splits the mask in half and slides it to either side of his face for the sake of allowing a rescued victim to see him without the mask so he can comfort them. Above the mask he wears dark goggles that feature a variety of functions, such as low-light vision, limited infrared capabilities, and just for the sake of aesthetics. The durable glass part of his goggles can be flipped up to reveal his eyes, or he can just slide the goggles up onto his brow. His aforementioned jacket has rolled up sleeves that reveal what seems to be leather bands/sleeves on his forearms, as well as comfortable gloves that grant additional grip. He wears dark, practical clothes under his jacket that are made from kevlar and similar durable materials. A utility belt full of numerous items such as basic components to a first aid kit and nice smelling scents to put him at ease when he is dealing with head-rush. For this reason, Kyoji also wears compression clothing to maintain blood flow in hopes of reducing the symptoms of his Quirk. His trousers are light and flexible to allow for extensive movement when he is on stealth missions requiring utmost gymnastic capabilities. His knees are equipped with equally flexible pads to avoid injury when crawling or sliding. Personality Kyoji is a genuinely kind person. He would never willingly hurt someone's feelings or act out of spite. That said, he is also quite humorous, and though it is never from the heart, he enjoys dark and offensive humour, and can take a joke as well as he can dish them out. Despite this, he tends to find himself in situations where people might not understand his jokes or he'll be too quick to say something that ultimately is not funny. This almost always leaves him feeling embarrassed and unimaginably sad. He has a relatively keen intellect, and, while not necessarily excelling in a particular topic beyond all else, he is a high-achiever all 'round, and is occasionally an example to his peers. While he hates for things as such to get to his head, there have been times where they have, and whether out loud or subconsciously, he has taken excessive pride in his academic achievements. Kyoji Yure is an exceptionally emotional character, and while he does not often cry, when he does, it is an experience that he keeps to himself, and wants to avoid expressing around others. This affinity to emotions links back to his genuine kindness, as he rarely believes a person could deserve to feel the ways he sometimes feels. As a result of his Quirk granting him access to almost any and every location, Kyoji has developed an insatiable curiosity for exploration. As much as he was desperate to become a pro hero and an alumni of U.A. High School, another factor that drew him to the school was the wide expanse of land that U.A. owns. He had heard about the multitudinous cityscapes that U.A High made use of during training procedures and knew it was a once in a lifetime opportunity for extensive exploration. Along his journey to becoming a hero, he has been inspired by a variety of pro heroes and other people that he wishes to represent in his own style of heroics when he grows up. One of these is the previous member of the Big Three, Mirio. More than just his powerful and bright exuberant personality, Kyoji admired Lemillion's use of his Quirk, Permeation. Seeing another person with a Quirk so much like his own, and despite it being best used for mobility and self-defence and evasion, he was able to implement his skills and technique to turn experience into power, and rise to the top of U.A without a strong, offensive, flashy ability. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: '''Kyoji Yure possesses a wide range of abilities that allow him to compete with his classmates and fight villains, even beyond his Quirk. Among NC1-A, however, due to Ghosted, Kyoji is one of the fastest in the class, competing even with his classmate wielding the Light Quirk. He can effortlessly chase down a speeding vehicle, and because of the nature of his power, he won't even break a sweat. Kyoji has managed to hold his own against numerous members of his 1-A class, and equally rivals the second primary protagonist, John Tenmei in skill and strength. Despite his Quirk being less directly applicable in the midst of combat, he has found ways to make use of it nonetheless, and has become a worthy combatant at close ranges, throwing melee attacks and proceeding to dodge the opponent's attacks with ease. '''Hyper-Awareness: As a result of Kyoji's curious nature stemming from his explorative power, he possesses the inherent ability to analyse his surroundings quickly and effectively to make use of during battle. There have also been many cases where Kyoji has already scouted an area that he must fight in due to his past surveillance of various locations out of raw curiosity. Keen Intellect: 'Though he is not an outstanding genius in any way, he has excellent all-round knowledge that is applicable in several scenarios, and benefited in the written aspect of the U.A entrance exam by use of his eloquent writing and patch-work knowledge. '''Athletic Build: '''When he was younger, Kyoji was not always athletic and well-built, primarily as a result of the lack of necessity to access greater strength for daily activity, as he could use his Quirk for the sake of easy and quick travel. After deciding to become a hero and having been suddenly inspired, Kyoji began restlessly working hard to better himself and compete with other U.A candidates. Quirk Ghosted (ゴステツド Gosuteddo) manifests as a transformation Quirk throughout the body of Kyoji that grants ghost-like properties. It can not be activated in isolated body parts, but can be applied to objects that Kyoji is in contact with. This allows for enhanced mobility, transparency, flight, and intangibility. As a result, he is capable of completely avoiding physical attacks, though psychic-type Quirks and wind-based Quirks, or any power that effects the atmosphere, whether by composition, impact force, or vibrations will still affect him due to impermeability to gases. In training, Kyoji Yure works on his ability to activate and deactivate his Quirk consecutively to lessen the side-effects, as well as 'ghosting' more and more matter to increase his defensive range. Super Moves * Blink/Phantom Menace (ブリンク ''Burinku / ファントム・メナス Fantomu Menasu): Kyoji uses his activated Quirk to burst around a given space at high speeds, only reactivating mid flight to land repeated hits on his opponents. He can occasionally use the same ejective properties as with Mirio's Permeation Quirk to fulfil the same purpose in an enclosed space, though as it is unnecessary, he does not. * Bullet Punch (ブレット・パンチ Buretto Panchi): Kyoji activates Ghosted while at a distance from his opponent. He accelerates to a high velocity charging straight towards his target, and deactivates his Quirk to deliver a devastating blow that could knock out any ordinary thug with ease. * Paper-Chain (ペーパ・ーチェーン Pēpa Chēn): Kyoji activates his quirk while in contact with numerous objects or entities, typically other people who are also in contact with one another, hence the name 'Paper-Chain'. This is used for the sake of defence against large attacks that cannot be blocked, and depending on the number of people involved, can debilitate Kyoji for the remainder of a battle due to the backlash of such a large move. Stats * Power '''2/5 (D) * Speed 6/5 (S) * Technique 4/5 (B) * Intelligence 4/5 (B) * Cooperativeness 3/5 © * Curiosity 6/5 (S) Equipment Hero Costume: '''Light weight yet durable, and designed to blend in under dark conditions for additional stealth capabilities. Highly practical and has a cool, mysterious, street-wear vibe to it. * '''Shadow Shoes (シャドー・靴 Shadō Kutsu): Designed to muffle Kyoji's footsteps. * 'Phantom Vizard '(ファントム・バイザー Fantomu Baizā): Filters out harmful chemicals in the atmosphere, and acts as a guard for his lower face. * 'Ghost Goggles '(ゴースト・ゴーグル Gōsuto Gōguru): Helps for visibility in low-light conditions and smokey areas. * 'Utility Belt '(ユーティリティー・ベルト Yūtiriti Beruto): Holds limited first-aid kit, smoke grenades, and other small items.